Daddy
by Astellya
Summary: Kensi thinks about her dad on Father's Day. One-shot.


**Daddy**

**A/N: **Because it's Father's Day. :)

Father's Day was always hard on Kensi. Sure, she thought of her dad every day of her life, but Father's Day was… different. She would always pass by the cards that said "To Daddy," "For my dad," or "To Grandfather." It broke her heart a little bit and she couldn't help but pick up a few cards and read them. Some made her laugh, some made her cry. And some were awful.

But, this Father's Day was feeling especially lonely. Usually, she made plans so she could hang out with friends (by friends, she meant Callen or Sam) so she wouldn't be so… lonely. But, her plans had fallen through and she was left at home. She picked up the picture of her dad and remembered one memorable Father's Day when she was about ten.

_Kensi was cleaning her room just like her mom had told her. She had the cards from her and her mom hidden in her room so her daddy couldn't find them. She made her bed quickly, wanting to rush down to eat brunch with her parents. They ate happily and her mom told her to go get the cards. Kensi nodded and raced up the stairs. _

_She opened the door to her room and looked for the cards. She frantically searched all over but they were gone. She opened every drawer and checked the closet twice but she couldn't find them. Finally, in tears, she went downstairs to tell her parents she couldn't find them. Her dad's face fell but he masked it quickly. He stood up and took her little hand and suggested that they look for them together. He led the way back upstairs and into her room. They searched for ten minutes and couldn't find them. _

_Kensi was beyond upset by now. She had disappointed both her parents. It was Father's Day. The most important day of the year to her dad. The only time that he was allowed to relax. And she had messed it up. Finally, he spoke again. "Did you make your bed, Kensi?" She nodded and quickly ripped the sheets off her bed. The cards lay there, undisturbed. He smiled and gave her a crushing hug. "Thank you, Kensi," he said. She continued to cry and he held her close, shushing her sweetly. _

She smiled slightly at the memory, her heart swelling at the memory of her dad holding her close. She missed her dad… He was always there for her. She put his picture back carefully and lovingly. She missed him so much on Father's Day. She walked through her apartment and touched the picture of him tossing her in the air.

"_Higher Daddy! Higher!" Kensi screamed, giggling madly. She was about five or six and she worshipped the ground her daddy walked on. He threw her in the air, catching her each time. Her mother was cringing at each toss, breathing a sigh of relief every time he caught her. Her dad was having a blast, too. He loved her little girl's laughter. _

"_Dinner's ready," her mother finally announced. She snapped a quick picture and led them inside. _

"_Aww…" Kensi pouted. _

"_Don't worry, Princess. We'll play more after supper," he promised. This brought Kensi's bright smile right back and he laughed. "Oh, I love you, Kensi."_

"_I love you too, Daddy!" _

She wiped away a tear as she moved passed the photo. It was hard for her on Father's Day. After all, her daddy was gone. And she had loved him so much… She sat on the couch and folded her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs. She missed her daddy… She put her face into her knees and cried.

Time passed indefinitely as Kensi felt the anguish of her father's death once again. Eventually, she cried herself out and fell over in exhaustion. As her eyes drifted shut, she could smell her father's shaving cream and it brought a smile to her face.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

She could hear his response echoing in her head. "I love you too, Kensi."

She fell asleep with a smile.

**A/N: **Well… There you go. A one-shot about Kensi and her dad. I know it's short, but I wanted to write something for Father's Day and I figured Kensi would be easy to write about. All we know about her dad, really, is that she loved him and that he was a marine. So, I wrote this. Please drop me a review. This is my first story for NCIS: LA and I would love to know what you think.


End file.
